the spark of the earth
by dragonbreath88
Summary: After finding the Jewel of Camelot, Venus and her family are transported to Jasper, Nevada, where certain alien robots, the Autobots and Decepticons, also try to find the spark of the earth, the embodiment of elemental earth magic. It is up to Tanlena to find it, harness its power and restore balance to that universe. Will she be strong enough?


The Spark of the Earth

A Transformers Prime and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossovers

Prologue

_Previously…._

_I stepped through the portal, feeling the energy around as we walked between the fabrics of time and space. Another adventure awaited us in Jasper, Nevada, and possibly a more dangerous enemy than Morgues. I was buzzing with excitement…_

_"No. If this is the Autobots then they may have taken over one of our Jasper bases. If it isn't then we will wait. It could be dangerous, so we will let them get their servos dirty." Knockout bowed and retreated to his lab aboard the Decepitcon warship. Megatron will find this energy source and use it to take over the world and destroy the Autobots. Once and for all. _

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening (Jack pov)

_I was running through a forest not far from Jasper, Nevada. I had no idea how I got there, and I had no idea why I was running but I just knew I had to get away. I ran as fast I could, but I wasn't fast enough. I tripped on a root, and turned to growling not of this world. I turned and saw a shadow loom over me._

_ "Find the Spark of the Earth," said a voice, as sweet as honey, "help the Princess. This is your destiny Jackson Darby. Find it!" _

I jumped when I heard a car horn. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and squinted at the bright lights of the command-center-turned-missile-silo.

"Yo, Jack you coming?" Asked the foreign exchanged student named Miko.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec." I said sitting up groggily. I looked over the rail to see Miko in her guardian, Bulkhead. The Autobot wrecker was in his 'curb side' form, a For Escape Hybrid car.

"Nightmare?" Asked Arcee, her giant blue optics looked a little concerned.

"Yeah. I don't know why I am having them." I answered honestly, "but I been having them for the past few weeks now." Arcee nodded like she understood. Immediately she shrunk into her alternate form. I climbed the stairs and hopped on. Immediately, the ground bridge opened, thanks to the genius of Ratchet, the red and white medical Autobot.

She took off and we came out on the highway not far from Jasper, Nevada. The warm, sticky air felt good on the part of my face that wasn't covered by the motorcycle helmet my mom made me wear. I wondered what it would be like to fly.

"Coming up on KO Burger." Said Arcee breaking my thought. "This is where you get off Jack."

"Thanks Arcee." I said as I got off her. Her holographic rider flickered on and before she sped away she promised to come pick me up after work. I sighed and walked in, clicking in as I did.

It was a boring two hours, with no one to serve. Just when I thought I could leave for the day, the intercom beeped with a person at the other side.

"Hi welcome to KO Burger where every burgers a knockout. Can I take your order?" I asked through the microphone.

"_Uh, yeah," _said a girl teenager, "_I'll have ten number twos."_

"Ten?" I asked surprised. Normally when girls come to the popular fast food joint they usually ordered a salad to go. But ten? "Are you sure?"

"_Yeah_," she answered through the intercom, "_pretty sure."_

_ "Hey come on dude," _said another voice, male. "_We're starving here." _

The girl just scoffed at him. "_I am so sorry. How much will that be?" _

"Oh, uh, $20.95. At the window." I turned away from the intercom with the orders ready, and saw an old hippie bus, worn with what looked like scorch marks, at the window.

Riding shotgun was a girl about 15 in a yellow shirt, sat with a look of annoyance on her face. The girl had red hair that was tied back into a ponytail and blue eyes. Behind the wheel sat a boy about the same age as the girl with black hair, black eyes and a black bandana on his brow. He wore a white tee shirt and a grey vest. He handed me a forty-dollar bill, and I gave him his food.

"Thank you. Here is your change, um nineteen dollars and five cents." I handed him the change.

"Thanks. Sorry about the attitude of my brother." Said the girl. "We're just a little tired cause we've been traveling all day. Moving and all."

"Oh. Where are you from?" I asked, looking and making sure there were no other cars.

"New York." Answered the girl. "Manhattan to be precise. Our older…uh sister got called up here on business."

"So will ya'll be attending Memorial High?" I asked.

"Yep. Well, it all depends on what our sister says. Why?"

"Well, the Spring Gala is coming up." I said as a matter-of-factly.

She thought about it for a moment. I noticed she was blushing and the guy rolled his eyes. "Okay. See ya." She waved and the guy floored it. I looked at the clock and almost had a heart attack. My shift was over and Arcee would be waiting.

After clocking out, Arcee was indeed waiting and she was blowing a fuse.

"What took you so long Jack?" she asked as we jetted down the highway that led to the base. I told her about the two people who just moved here from New York. It took so long that by the time I finished we had entered the missile silo that the Autobots had converted into a secret command base thanks to the help of the United States Government and Agent Fowler.

"Dude, come check this out." Proclaimed Raf as I stepped off Arcee and she turned back into her regular self. I noticed three bots were not present.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Asked Arcee.

"Routine energon check with Bulkhead and Optimus." Answered the red and white medic his optics glued to the computer screen.

I climbed up the steps to where we had a TV set up for our enjoyment when we were here on a Saturday and nothing was going down. There was a woman with blonde hair. On the bottom the new scroll read, _strange creatures sighted at night. Are they aliens or a genetic experiment? _

"What happened?" I asked as the news reporter went on and on about some government cover-up.

"There have been several muggings by a new gang who call themselves the Purple Dragons," Raf said pulling up mug shot pictures of several ugly looking guys. They different features, and heights, but one thing they had in common was a purple dragon tattoo on their right arm. "And get this: _all _of them have been stopped, by these green creatures. Last night Sierra was under attack behind the grocery store, and the camera caught the thing, but it was kind of grainy." He showed me the picture. It did look grainy, but I could make out three fingers, green skin, what looked like a shell and a weapon, like giant forks, in its hand. Its back was to Sierra who looked like she was going to pass out.

"Whatever it is, the police are desperate to find it. They don't know where they are hiding or how many there are. They are doing sweeps and surveillance for them daily, but still no creature." Said Raf. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Maybe this is just a hoax. Or maybe these guys are just shy and might be dressing up in turtle costumes to hid they're identity." Raf looked unconvinced.

"Ratchet, do you know anything about these things?" Asked Miko. She was so quiet I forgot she was there, which was so unlike her. The Autobot just shook his head, having a hard time pulling his eyes away from the screen. His optics seemed to dilate.

"By the Allspark." He whispered. Everything in the base got silent. We all know that when Ratchet said that, something bad was going down.

"What is it?" Asked Arcee, her voice on edge.

"This energy readings are off the charts. Massive energy flocculation five clicks to the south. Base to Optimus. Do you copy?" He said into the intercom.

_"This is Optimus." _Answered the red and blue leader of the Autobots.

"I have discovered a massive, _massive _energy reading five clicks to the south of your position. I need to find out what that is. It may be a Cybertron Relic."

"_Roger that Ratchet. Optimus out." _

"Primus help us if the Decepitcons get their servos on this energy source." He said to himself.

I didn't understand what was going on but I had this feeling I got when things went south.

Chapter 2: The discovery (Venus pov)

As I soared above the tiny town of Jasper, Nevada, I smiled at the fact that everyone and everything looked like tiny ants. Like I was a god and this was a tiny scale model town with moving cars and people.

I flapped my wings once more and caught a strong air current, my light blue bandana braid flapping in the wind behind me. My icy blue wings were so strong they could carry me for miles at a time although with them positioned right in the middle of my back, coming out of my shell, it was quite uncomfortable.

I spiraled upward, doing a loop not once but twice, breathing in the cool clean air.

"_Venus, focus_," Tanlena's voice crackled in my earpiece. _"Remember you have to find the Spark of the Earth."_

_ "_But I thought Queen Yuna said that you and only get to touch it. Otherwise you're turned to stone forever." I said.

"_I know, I know_." She said, annoyance clear in her voice, "_but unlike some people I don't have wings." _I rolled my eyes; thankful she couldn't see me do it. Tanlena's a sweet girl when she wants to be, but ever since I got my wings fighting the witch Morgues in Camelot (yes _the_ Camelot) she has had some sort of jealous attitude towards me.

"Okay, okay," I said hoping to drop the conversation, "where to now?"

_"Uh," _I heard the tapping of computer keys, "_five clicks south of your position. Just scout it out and locate the stone, and don't do anything stupid. We'll bring the guys once me and Don get the transporter working." _

_ You make it sound like I'm Raph or Larota, _I thought.

"Roger that," I said out loud, "I'll check it out and report back to the lair once I'm done by sun down. Tell Raph not to go out tonight. He's getting too reckless being seen by not only that human girl but also a camera. He'll have plenty of time to do that once this whole fiasco of him getting seen blows over. Venus out." I heard my earpiece click and the line went dead.

I flicked my wings, and caught an air current that took me five clicks south.

Once I got to my destination, I started my speedy descend. Once the ground had gotten in sight, I clumsily landed. I still hadn't mastered a speedy descent. I sighed, taking in the warm bright sun after being cooped up in the cold, dark dank sewers looking for a place to set up a base, for emergency purposes.

I shook my head of the daydreams. I had to focus.

_Okay_, I thought, _if I was the Spark of the Earth, where would I be hiding? _ I scanned the landscaped and found a gapping cave, with stalagmites hanging down like the pointed teeth of a dragon. On either side, there were stone guards, their spears crossed at the tip.

_Well, there's a good place to start_, I thought giddily. I hadn't gone far into the cave when the sounds of a couple of vehicles met my ears. I turned and found a giant red and blue truck, a black and yellow muscle car and a green Hybrid car pull up to the entrance of the cave.

Suddenly they transformed into giant robot, all with strange symbols on their chest. I ran deeper into the belly of the cave following nothing but the strong magical pull of the stone. The cave was filled with beautiful blue stones, but these weren't what I wanted.

I hadn't gone far when I bumped into stone statues. I kept looking behind me checking to make sure those mechanical menaces weren't following me when I slammed head first into a giant stone statue. They were like the others I saw at the mouth of the caves, but these…these were different. Instead of a straight face, their symbols looked evil, glaring manically. And these had wings, like an airplane and they flew or something.

I couldn't worry about that. My eyes were drawn to a strange glowing purple stone in one of the statues hand and gasped. The Spark of the Earth.

_Okay, Queen Yuna, how do I get this out of here without it turning me to stone?_ I thought,

_ You cannot touch it, _she said almost immediately, _only the current master of the element Earth can touch. Should anyone else touch it, whether they are beast or man, they shall be turned to stone forever._

_ So the legends were true, _as I flapped my wings a little bit to get a better look, _only the master of the element Earth can touch it. Well okay. If that's the case, _then_ we'll have to get Tanlena here as soon as possible._

_ "_Great!" I shouted out loud and immediately regretted it. I heard running of heavy metal feet, and turned to see the metal robots coming towards me. Just great. I hid behind one of the giant statue, trying to merge with the shadows like I was trained to do.

When they stepped up, I noticed they had differences. The green one was big and somewhat bulky, while the yellow one was small compared to the other two. The red and blue one, held sort of a presence in the cave. I thought I recognized him from somewhere but I just couldn't put my finger on it. He was taller than the two. But one thing they all had in common: blue looking eyes, and that strange symbol.

The green seemed to like Raphael, reckless and had no regards for authority.

"What happen to them, Optimus?" Asked the green one.

"I do not know Bulkhead, but what ever happened it must have something to do the energy source." Said the one I assumed was Optimus. The yellow and black one beeped and bleeped something I didn't understand but apparently they did.

"You are correct Bumblebee. It is unusual for a relic of Cybertron to do this. Perhaps it something not of Cybertron." Replied Optimus. His hands went to his ear. "Ratchet ground bridge us back to base. There is no relic here." There was some noise on the other side, and suddenly a bright flash that made me shield my eyes appeared. I blinked a few times and found a green portal swirling. I watched in horror as the robots walked through it and the portal and the robots disappeared.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had to get Tanlena back here. She might be able to get the stone back to the lair. I ran out of that cave and launched myself in the air, my heart pounding really hard. I had no idea what happened but I had to find out what they were.

Chapter 3: The shocking tale (Tanlena pov)

When Venus got back from her recon, I could tell something was wrong. She stormed into the lair, looking like she saw a ghost. Her wings were furling and unfurling, either she didn't even seem to notice or she didn't seem to care.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kind of worried. "Where's the stone?"

She seemed to be unfocused, trying to calm her heavy breathing.

"I-I saw some-something." She stuttered. "They-they were giant r-robots, they…" she completely fell down and started to sob a little.

I rushed over to her, seeing Leo do the same, his face lined with worried. Venus was a strong person, able to keep herself together, and she rarely broke down. Something must have really creeped her out to make her cry.

"Hey, it's okay." Said Leo. I looked at him, a little impressed. He went through seeing his home and father destroyed but he still managed to stay cool. Venus calmed down a little.

"No, it's not," Venus said, still kind of sobbing, "There are giant robots walking around, and-and they-they were-"

"Okay Venus," I interrupted, getting a little annoyed, "we get it: giant robots. Did you find the stone or not?" Leo glared at me, his blue eyes on fire with protective rage. I would have to ask him about that.

"I found the stone." Venus answered, "One-one of the giant robots had it in its hand, but it was stone hard. I asked the Queen. She said only you can hold it and harness the power." I nodded, thankful that she didn't try to touch it. She may be all high and mighty but I still did love her.

"Hey guys we got food." Said April coming in with bags of fast food. Mikey, who was chilling in his new room, came running out…with a smoke trail.

"FOOOD!" He shouted, just about tackling April and Casey.

"Calm down, Mikey." Said Raph following Mikey. Don was with me in the lab working on the transportation using the kraang technology we had in our possession, but unfortunately the only place we could transport to the middle of Jasper, and you couldn't get back.

"Let's take a break Tanlena," said Don, rubbing his eyes, "I need one."

"Okay, Don, I'll-I'll keep working." I stuttered and I hated that. I loved Don, but his sights were set on April, that human. Everyone knew (except April) that Casey also had his sights on April. But that was my life.

Don nodded and went to join his brothers. My attention went back to Venus, who was still shaking a little.

"Here," I said, pulling her up. "You want to go on patrol?" She nodded, her light green skin, even lighter.

Later that night, when we were patrolling our in the party wagon in our human form, we found it was very quiet. I sighed in boredom, after our fifth alleyway with no action.

"Now I know why Raph is so reckless after a night of no action." I said, boredom completely taking over me. The Purple Dragon scanner that we put in the party wagon beeped, sounding as bored as we were. I drummed my fingers on the dashboard, while Venus continued to focus on the wheel.

Just as we were about to head home, a scream rose up from an alleyway. We stopped in front of the alleyway, and saw a Purple Dragon, with a switch blade out, towering over a young looking Japanese girl with black hair that had pink streaks in it and tied back in little pompoms.

"Ready?" I asked Venus who was already reaching in the back to grab our weapons: a chigiriki for her and a bow and arrow for me.

"Ready."

(Miko pov)

Oh, I am so going to kill Jack and Raf. They had me wired with hidden cameras and microphones and they also put me out using me as bait for the new gang Purple Dragons to flush out the creature who saved Sierra.

"Hand ova the money, little girl and we'll let ya go." Said on of the gang members. They both seemed to have a New York accent, but why was I focused on that when they had me at knifepoint? I didn't know

"I don't have any money, you creeps." I shouted back. I smirked and mentally patted myself on the back, but the victory was short lived. The two gang members scowled and moved closer. I got ready to run, but I never got the chance.

"Hey bone bags!" Shouted a voice. "How about you pick on someone your own size?" Both members turned to see, two girls both of them different. The one on the left was medium tall with short teak hair and it was streaked with blue highlights. She wore tight blue jeans, a blue tee shirt that said, _Keep calm and love the princess _and blue sneakers. Her eyes were a frozen blue colors. The other one was tall and lean, like a long distance runner, with shoulder length dark brown hair. She wore light blue shorts, a purple tee shirt that said, _Kiss the engineer, _that was splattered in what looked like oil, and brown leather boots. Her eyes were so brown they were like dark chocolate.

"Whatcha say little girl?" Asked the Purple Dragon man.

"I said 'WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?' shouted the girl in blue.

"I'll teach ya to watch your mouth." Said the tall dragon member. He and the other gang member launched themselves at the two girls. The blue girl ducked and hit the gang member in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. I cheered and whooped. The girl in purple nocked one of her arrows and shot at it at the gang member. I would have screamed but I noticed it was blunt. It hit him in the head, probably giving him a nasty bruise and a Tylenol headache.

"Oh yeah!" I said pumping my fist, "Miko: two, Purple Douche bags: zero." I whooped and hollered a little more.

"Oh do shut up!" Shouted the tall girl. "I have a headache."

"Tanlena, be nice." Chided the blue girl. The girl, whose name was probably Tanlena, rolled her eyes.

"Thanks by the way," I said after the quiet got uncomfortable.

"Your welcome." Said the girl in blue. Suddenly, a phone went off in a jingle I didn't recognized. The girl in blue reached in her pockets and brought a shell shaped phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked. Another voice said something that I couldn't make out. "You did? Okay, well, we'll be there shortly. Okay bye" She put the phone away excitedly.

"Don-He got it working!" She told Tanlena when she noticed her questioning look.

"Great lets get going." She said. She turned back towards me with a serious face. "Stay off the streets at night, if you don't want to get mugged, raped or murdered. I don't care if you lived here all your life and thought it was safe, it's not anymore." She and the other girl shot to the van and drove off.

After they were gone, I put my fingers to my COM, to turn it on.

"Did you get that Raf?" I asked.

_"Sure did Miko,"_ said Raf, "_everything." _

Chapter 4: Earth shattering discoveries. (Jack pov)

While we were reviewing the video Miko got for us, Ratchet was busy trying to figure out the energy signature. He slammed his servo on the controls, making us all jump.

"I just don't understand!" He shouted, "That energy source is still there, but you said that there wasn't a relic?"

Optimus nodded, his face clear of emotions. Since he was the last prime and these were the last of the Autobots, then it was understandable that they had to get whatever was making that energy source.

"But we never found anything Doc. It was just a bunch of stone statues of Decepitcons scouts." Ratchet froze, his optics slowly turning towards Bulkhead.

"What did you say?" Asked Ratchet, sounding a little scared.

Bumblebee beeped and blooped in response, Ratchet shaking his head so violently I was afraid it would fall off.

" Yeah Bumblebee's right. Who would make stone statues of Decepitcons scouts?" Translated Raf when the video was done. We were all shocked at the tape and that New York girls could fight like traditional ninjas.

"Not _who_, but what." Corrected Ratchet. "Back before the fall of Cybertron there was a stone known as the Spark of the Earth. The stone was believed to turn anything to solid rock, but it too powerful. It was so powerful that it was shot into the deepest of space. No one knows what happened to it."

We were all silent, the only thing that could be heard the noise was the beeping of the computer.

Suddenly the computer Ratchet was working on blinked and an alarm went off. Ratchets optics widened.

"I've got a ground bridge activation." He said a little panicky.

"Decepitcons?" Asked Arcee. Ratchet shook his head again.

"No, it's of unknown origins. It originated in the middle of Jasper, Nevada and it died next to the cave where the energy source is."

"Alright," said Miko. "Finally some action. I wanna go, so I finish the scrape book. All I need is more action pictures and less chill pictures. Ya know what I mean?" I rolled my eyes at her. She was so reckless, so impatient; I was surprised she made it this far.

"Sure, Miko," said Arcee. "I mean, it's only a recon right?"

Optimus nodded. "But if things go bad, then you will have to stay out of danger." Miko nodded and jumped up. "Jack and Raf, you okay here?"

Raf nodded. "I need to finish this video up. I want to find out where these creatures live. And maybe this video will give us a clue"

"I'm coming, though." I said. "I think Miko needs more protection than three alien robots." Miko rolled her eyes and I chuckled. Ratchet opened the ground bridge and we walked through it.

(Venus pov)

Don and Tanlena are like, I don't know, geniuses. First they were able to build a transporter that can teleport us anywhere in the world out of Kraang technology. Second, they were able to track down the most powerful artifact in the eleven universes to a single energy source.

We walked through the portal, and found ourselves at the cave I found the stone. In our true forms, we slowly stalked towards the cave.

Tanlena walked forward a head of me with her tracker. My eyes were scanning around looking for traps in case some one else was here. I relaxed when we entered the cave with no trouble.

"Well, we may not encounter those beasts Queen Yuna told us about." Remarked Tanlena as we made it to the stone, still with no trouble. I nodded.

"Whoa." Said Tanlena as we approached the statues. "That's the stone? It's so pretty. Do you think that I'll get wings like you?" I shrugged. It was impossible to tell what kind of power the stone would give you. Like the time I fought Morgues, I didn't know that I would inherit wings.

"Just hurry and grab it. The scanners show three planes approaching. I would hate be found out."

Tanlena grabbed the stone and immediately her body started to glow with a purplish light, her eyes filing with the purple light. The glow extended to her back, and I made out wings forming.

Soon the glow faded, and there were wings on her back. Beautiful, brown wings, the color of freshly hoed soil, with whites on the tip of them flapped a little then folded. I must admit I was a little jealous, when I got my wings; it was under much less pleasant circumstances.

I shook my head. I was the heir to the Throne of Gold, I couldn't get jealous.

When she opened her eyes, they widened to the size of quarters. The wings flapped once again and she screamed in pure delight and happiness.

"OMG! Wings? I-I have wings!" she jumped around occasionally hovering in the air for a few seconds. The radar went off suddenly, showing six dots, heading our direction.

"We gotta book it." I said and we jolted out of the cave. We halted dead in our tracks, not because of the bright light, but because there was a battle happening.

"Oh great." I said.

(Jack pov)

Miko is going to get herself killed one day. As soon as we got there, there were Decepitcons waiting, with Megatron.

"Oh great." I muttered as we took cover behind a couple of boulders.

"Well, well, well," Said Megatron, his voice deep and gravelly and commanding. His scouts servos turned into blasters so did our bots. "If it isn't Optimus Prime and his lap dogs."

"What are you doing here bucket head?" Asked Bulkhead.

"Well I was just here to retrieve an artifact that rightfully belongs to the Decepitcons." He smiled maliciously, his red optics glowing with evil.

Suddenly a blast of blue knocked over two of Megatron's scouts. We all turned to see two green figures, both with green skin, shells, three fingers, weapons and wings, but they were different.

The one shorter one had a light blue bandana and a silver stick thing with a chain on it. It had frozen blue eyes and icy blue wings to match. The taller one a lavender bandana on and it had a quiver full of arrows on its shell and a bow in its hand. Its wings were like hoed soil with white tips, and its eyes were a beautiful dark brown. I heard Miko gasp. I looked over and saw her face stark white like she seen a ghost.

"What do we have here?" Inquired Megatron. He glanced over at his scouts now frozen like…like a couple of glaciers too far from where they're supposed to be.

The creature in blue whispered something in the lavender's ear. She looked shocked but nodded. They hugged each other as if to say, goodbye, and the lavender creature launched herself into the air awkwardly. Megatron pointed his blaster at her, but light blue shot another blast of cold at him. It hit his blaster, and it exploded on his arm.

"Gah!" He shouted in pain. "I'll have your head for that." He ordered his scouts to shoot her.

(Venus pov)

I breathed a sigh of relief as the robots pointed their blasters at me.

_At least Tanlena's safe,_ I thought as I prepared to launch myself. _Maybe Larota can take over finding the rest of the stones. _

The giant robot, which seemed to be in charge, shouted orders to shoot me, but I wasn't ready to die, just yet. I leaped in the air with the shots barely missing me, but I escaped nonetheless.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it very far. A bigger blast and suddenly pain shot through my arm, as the ground got bigger. I prayed that this wasn't going to hurt as I landed, running as fast as I can. But I was backhanded into one of the stone statues at the front of the cave.

"Megatron!" shouted one of the other robots. I felt dizzy, my head pounding. I felt something warm slide down on the side of my head. My hand went up there, and came back with crimson blood.

I got up unsteadily and tried to run again, but was stopped. A blast above me loosened the tip of the stone spear, which crashed on me. I heard a sickening crack in my wing.

"Decepitcons retreat!" shouted the leader. Soon there was the sound of metal shifting, and the sound of jets. Then the sounds of heavy footsteps, running towards me, my eyes closing from intense pain.

"Ratchet, prepare the sick bay and activate the ground bridge." Said the red and blue one.

"_Roger that Optimus_," said the robot at the other end.

"help…me" I whispered, before blacking out from pain, completely at their mercy.

Chapter 5: The fiery love of the leader (Leo pov)

We were rushing around our new hideout, trying to figure out what happened. Tanlena came in, tears streaking her dusty face and with what I assumed was the Spark of the Earth. Her dark brown wings flapping uncertainly…. wait wings?

"Tanlena," said Amoly rushing toward her sister, hugging her. Tanlena's eyes stared vacantly into space as she sat down. I noticed she was shaking violently as though she was cold.

Amoly looked around her as though she expected Venus to walk in alone. "Where's Venus?" Ask Amoly. Tanlena closed her eyes, tears threating to pour once again. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Shouted Amoly suddenly. Raph, Mikey, April, Casey and Larota came in to see what was wrong.

Tanlena took a deep breath. "She-she told me to leave her, so-so I could get away, with the stone." A tear slipped out. Her red eyes told me she had been crying for a while. "I told her no I wouldn't leave her. But she told me not to disobey a direct order. So I left, thinking she was right behind me…but she-she…wasn't." and with that she completely broke down. Don held her while she sobbed loudly into his plastron. Larota punched a wall with her bear fist, melting the stone.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GO BACK FOR HER? SHE COULD BE HURT!" Demanded Larota. When it came to her sisters, she either stay behind with them to die, or carrying their injured bodies back all by herself, even if they are unconscious. . Tanlena calmed her self before speaking. "Because those giant robots would have tried to kill me and I'm not that fast of flyer yet. I just got them, just by touching the Spark of the Earth."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OH-SO-PRETTY WINGS!" Shouted Larota even more enraged. "ALL I CARE ABOUT IS FINDING THE ONE PERSON WHO CAN SAVE THE UNIVERSE!" She suddenly burst in flames, melting the iron table that we liberated from a junkyard.

"Larota calm down, please." Pleaded Amoly, who carefully put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "We'll find her. We just need-"

"NO!" She shouted, her body glowing even brighter. A small comet broke apart from here, barely missing Amoly. She screamed in pain as blisters appeared on her arm. She whimpered in pain and Larota snapped out of her rage.

"Amoly, I'm so sorry…" Larota tried to hug her younger sister, but Amoly just cowered away and fled to her room, slamming the door and locking it.

"I didn't…I swear," she turned towards me, her light green eyes tearing up. I held up my hand to stop her. I couldn't stand to see them fight like this.

"Go to your rooms. All of you, now. Get some rest and be ready to move. We can't stay here anymore, we need to make ourselves few." They nodded and obeyed.

Alone in my room, while I was packing, I felt a familiar presence that felt powerful, ancient, and loving.

"I know you're here, your majesty." I said looking at a picture of Master Splinter and his family, the one thing I brought with us. "You don't have to hide."

"You know very well that a Queen does not hide. Especially the Queen of the Universe." Said Yuna. "I was simply gathering my energy, Leonardo Yoshi." I nodded and bowed as Queen Yuna stepped out of the shadows. She bowed back in response.

"You're looking well." I said after a few minutes of just staring at each other. In truth of the matter she didn't look well. Her once teak colored hair was now almost completely streaked with grey, her once flawless skin now wrinkly.

She scowled. "I do not appreciate your humor, Leonardo. The Universe is tearing itself apart and it is draining my life force. The reason I come is to tell you that Venus de Milo is alive and in safe hands."

"I know," I whispered, trying not to lose my temper with the one who could destroy me with a simple thought.

"She has two broken wings and will not come back to you until the Spring Gala that is being held in this town. You will find her then." She said.

"Where is she?" I asked, my patient completely gone.

"You love her don't you?" she taunted. She stared at my raging expression with something like amusement. "Oh, you know she can never love anyone. Not until she regains the Throne of Gold and wears the Crown of Eleven. Although, I do believe she loves you in return. That is why she saved you from Morgues, and that is also why she was able to unlock the secret of the stone.

"You see Queen Nova, the very first of our kind loved once. That is why she created the stones. For the one true love she gave him the stone of magnificent beauty. And that is why the stones can only be activated and controlled by love, for if any other force tries to control them such as hate or fear, then those who wield it will be brought forth and destroyed."

"What does that have to do with finding Venus?" I asked almost screaming, but I held my tongue.

"You must find her before the fifth harvest moon, for that is when the all portals between the worlds will be cut off, unable to used for a month, and by the time you are able to use them, the Universe will be no more."

"Yes your majesty," I said. "But again I need ask, what about Venus?"

She looked over me, and I felt myself blush. It was true that I loved Venus, and hearing that she loved me back…I'll admit that it felt good.

"She is staying with the last of the Autobots and the last Prime. That is all that I can say Leonardo Yoshi, now you must forge your own path. And beware Megatron, leader of the Decepitcons, and tyrant of Cybertron. Your old enemies are returning. Be mindful and careful." She slammed the butt of her staff on the ground and she disappeared in a flash of light.

(Venus pov)

I felt myself being lifted in giant gentle hands. I tried to free myself but I felt to weak.

"No…" I whispered, hoping they could hear me. I couldn't believe my own eyes. Robots, besides the Kraang, here on Earth! I couldn't believe it.

"Jack, Miko, come on," said the big muscly one. I heard the swoosh of a portal, and felt my bones vibrate which kind of awkward. My eyes started to close, but I forced them open to make sure I didn't have a concussion.

As soon as we stepped out of the portal, I heard running human footsteps and a sigh of relief.

"Jack, are you okay?" Asked a worried sounding voice. "Ratchet was getting the sickbay ready and I was worried that you might be hurt."

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Said the one whose name I assumed what Jack. I felt myself being carried over and set down on a hospital bed.

"Nurse Darby, can you heal this creature?" Asked the leader. I was practically battling unconscious by now, and what I saw through my blurry vision was a woman who was probably in her late twenties with black hair, with dark blue eyes and a green nurses outfit hovering over me with concern written all over her face.

"I don't know," she said bringing something out that looked like a syringe. I struggled but my body was sluggish, hurting with every move I made. I felt a pinch in my forearm and my eyes started to close against my will.

"I've put it under sedation. Once it is completely out, I'll pop the bones that are sticking out of the wings back into place." Her voice became watery and far away as I slipped into deep sleep.

_Instantly I was transported back to the Throne room of the Universe. Standing at the window Queen Yuna wore a black dress as if in mourning. Outside the window, lightning flashed and thunder rolled over the landscape. _

"_Why did you bring me here?" I asked walking over to her, planning on taking my hands and putting them around her throat. _

"_I came to warn you, princess." She said, her voice deadly calm. "You know you cannot risk falling in love before taking the throne." _

"_Who said I was in love. I'll I want to know is how to escape." She shook her head. _

"_You are in safe hands, Venus. Do not fight them or they will turn on you. These are your allies here." She said. "Now, look at what awaits you."_

_I saw a dance outside, with lights hanging, with music filling the air. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but soon that mood changed. As if they were part of the shadows, ninjas appeared followed by a skeleton dog, a fish on two robotic legs and a giant tiger holding a two guns .The entire scenery melted into images of my brothers and sisters being tortured by those evil robots. Leo's body was lifeless and cold, and the evil red and white robot just looked over him. _

"_Just another corpse," he said as he picked up his body and dragged it across the room and tossed it into a chute._

"_NO LEO!" I shouted as I watched his body tumble into a furnace. "LLLLEEEOOOOO!" _

This is what awaits you and your family, Mei Pieh Chi I,_ said Queen Yuna, _if you do not restore balance to this world. You must hurry. Your time grows short. Now awake.

"_No," I pleaded. I clutched my head as pain ripped through it as more incoherent sounds and images passed by my vision, "PLEASE. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TOO ME AND MY FAMILY?! WHYY?"_

AWAKE

Chapter 6: Answers (Miko pov)

We were all relaxed in the base when Agent Fowler dropped in for a small chitchat, while the creature turned fitfully in its sleep. I hadn't seen Mrs. Darby pop her bone wings back into place, that had been too disgusting, but when she did pop it back into place, the creature let loose a bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers down my spine.

"Prime," said Agent Fowler as he walked in, the elevator just barely opening. "What is this about creatures running around Jasper, Nevada, huh? Some government cover-up indeed. Even we don't know what this is."

"I do not know Agent Fowler what these creatures are but when it awakens it will be questioned." Said Prime, his voice super commanding.

"What do you mean by 'when it wakes up'?" Asked Agent Fowler, getting a little annoyed.

"Yo, Fowler dude, behind you." I said, before Optimus could answer.

The look on his face when he saw the creature…hahahahaha! It was so hilarious I took a picture. Meanwhile the creature tossed and turned in its sleep as if it was having a nightmare. Sweat beaded on her brow, like she was running a fever.

"W-why?" She asked in her sleep.

_That must be a bad nightmare_, I thought as it clutched the sheets. It arched its back as if getting hit with lightning.

"No…no I don't want to. NO!" The heart rate monitor that Mrs. Darby hooked up to it was starting to beep out of control.

It mumbled something as Mrs. Darby rushed to inject some sedatives back into her.

"Mother! Father! Help me! DON'T LET THEM TAKE MEEE!" It shouted even louder than before. Agent Fowler looked like he was about to blow a vein.

"What in name of Uncle Sam's beard is that thing screaming about?"

"I don't know," answered Jack. "It's been like that for the last hour and a half." As we watched the thing clutched the sheets even more, and I saw frost start to spread.

"Is that…frost?" Asked Mrs. Darby as she cautiously touched it.

"No way," I breathed as I touched it too. The creature's breathing went back to normal, and its clutch on the sheets lessened. It seemed for now it was over.

"How in the Sam hill did this thing get in the base?" Asked Agent Fowler, while everyone was taking a breather.

"We rescued it." I answered nonchalantly. "From the Decepitcons."

"Please…why…are you…doing this t-to me…and…m-my f-family?" It asked. I noticed that it was trying to wake up but it seemed to have trouble opening its eyes.

"N-no, no LEEOOO, NO!" And it awoke, screaming bloody murder, as its eyes flashed pure light blue and just for a second I felt the temperature drop forty degrees.

Its eyes seemed glazed over and dilated, unable to focus on any of us. Agent Fowler pulled out his pistol as soon as its eyes were on him.

"In the name of the United States government, do not move!" He commanded, the creature's eyes coming into focus. It stumbled back, and flinched at the pain in the wings. When it's eyes opened again, the druggish look it held when it first woke up was gone and replaced by pure terror and fear.

"P-please, d-don't hur-hurt m-me." It stuttered. By the sound of its voice, I would say it was a female. Mrs. Darby stepped in front of Fowler, everybody so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"It's okay, we are going to hurt you." She said holding her hands up in a placating gesture. The female's eyes started to tear up, and a tear ran down her cheek as she huddled in a corner.

"I just wanna go home," she sobbed. I couldn't help feel sorry for this creature. It was so lost, so helpless, so afraid.

"It's okay." Mrs. Darby repeated, her voice so soothing, "We just want to talk Just answer a few questions, let us look you over, then you can go home."

"Promise?" she asked innocently. Her eyes were like a frozen lake in the Alaskan wilderness.

"Promise." Answered Mrs. Darby. The creature took Mrs. Darby's hand cautiously. The creature looked around, her big frozen blue eyes taking in every thing, as if she was a computer and she needed a lot of input.

"Who are you?" Asked Raf after she calmed down and Mrs. Darby were checking her vital signs and what not. The creature looked at him with a little bit of amusement and paranoia.

"M-my n-name is V-Venus." She answered.

(Raf pov)

This has to be the either happiest day of my life or the weirdest and that was saying a lot. The creature woke up and while Mrs. Darby was checking her vital signs I asked, "Who are you?"

"M-my n-name is V-Venus." She answered.

"Like the statue?" Asked Miko. Venus nodded.

"My real n-name is Mei Pieh Chi, but I don't go by that anymore. I was raised by Chung I and his wife Arisu."

"Did the Decepitcons do that to you?" Asked Arcee her voice on edge. She lost her partner Cliffjumper to a Decepitcon experiment with dark energon, so she has sympathy for anyone or anything that went through Decepitcon experiments.

Venus shook her head. "An-an alien race called the Kraang. I was human once like you guys," she said gesturing to Miko, Jack and I. She told us how she and her sisters were taken from their home in Japan and how evil alien scientists experimented them on for years until they were rescued by a practitioner elemental magic.

"But magic?" I asked interrupting her story. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Tell me that you didn't believe alien existed." She countered. Venus did have a point. She continued the story saying that he and his wife were murdered and that the Shadow Mistress hunted her and her sister.

"And we finally escaped thanks to the sons of Hamato Yoshi. Also known as Master Splinter." She finished.

"Whoa," I said. Well, what do you say to a story like that?

"Now, if you don't mind," Venus said, "I would like to go home."

"I am sorry, Venus." Said Optimus with concern in his voice. "But you can not go. The Decepitcons will be hunting you and your safety is compromised the moment you step out of this base."

"Well at least let me contact my family," She said looking a little say. "I need to let them know I'm alright."

Miko gasped again. "I _knew_ you looked familiar! You were the one who saved me when the Purple Dragon was attacking me. But you were human, so, how?"

Venus looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I-I'm kind of the heir to the universe so I get spells and a human disguise."

"Super cool." She said pumping her hands in the air. Mrs. Darby finished her check up, and put all her things back in her bag.

"So now that you know my name what are yours?" Asked Venus.

"My names Raf, this is Miko, Jack, Mrs. Darby." I said gesturing to them. They either waved nodded or smiled.

Agent Fowler pulled out his badge. "And I'm special Agent William Fowler of the United States government." Venus rolled her eyes.

"Great," she muttered, "another US government top five special class whatever knows that we exist." She turned toward the Autobots.

"I'm Bulkhead," said the former wrecker.

"Arcee." The motorcycle nodded. Bumblebee booped and beeped.

"That's Bumblebee," I translated, "He can't talk cause he had his voice box ripped out by Decepitcons." I whispered when I noticed her questioning look.

"The one with his optics glued to the computer is good old Ratchet."

"I heard that!" he said, his optics indeed still glued.

"And I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Chapter 7: A tragic dance (Tanlena pov)

A couple of days after Venus went missing the Spring Gala were closing at hand. April and Casey got information from some guy while attending Memorial High whose name was Jack Darby.

"The theme of the dance is 'A Midnight Dream' like a the Shakespeare play and it's kind of like a costume party. You have to wear something Shakespearean." April said laying the flyer on the planning table. It had pictures of Shakespeare characters all dancing around rose-colored lights and with musicians with harps and lyres. "The dance is going to be held at the center town at six o'clock to midnight and it is opened to all people."

"We could wear the dresses we got in Camelot," I said, but another idea hit me like a hard wave. "Oh. But we can't cause Venus isn't here. And she can't turn us human." Amoly and Larota dropped their faces. I looked away towards Venus's chigiriki we retrieved from the battle site. My wings were still sore from the constant use trying to find Venus, but no matter where I looked I just couldn't find her, couldn't track her by using her shell cell. It was like she disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Hang on," Said Leo, deep in thought. "That's a good idea Tanlena. We could hide in the party wagon and…and April and Casey can scope out the dance. You guys can tell us whether or not any of the foot, or Shredder's minions is there. We can stake out the entire dance."

"That could work," said Don calculating the outcomes, "We could tint the windows and we could hide a bunch of tech in the back. It's brilliant!"

"Alright," said Raph. "Let's get to work." The boys departed to get the windows tinted and the stuff hooked up. I sighed as I went over the my oldest sisters weapon where we set up sort of a shrine, with vanilla scented candles and a picture of Venus before we left for our training mission, all those years ago;.

"Venus" I whispered to the picture, a tear streaming down my face. I had been crying a lot lately, cause it was my entire fault. "I am _so_ sorry I left you Venus. I should have…should have stayed with you, so what happened to you was my fault. Sure, everybody says it wasn't my fault, but I can tell that they think it is." More tears threatened to fall but I sniffled and swallowed the rest. "I swear on the Throne of Gold and the Crown of Eleven that I will not stop searching for you, I will never rest until you are safe and home and…and back by our side." Cascades of tears streamed down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and the only sound was that of the candles burning. I took a breath before I continued. "I will find you and then our family will be whole once again."

A hand landed on my shoulder making me jump. I turned around to see Amoly, her bright blue eyes red from crying.

"I also swear by the Throne of Gold and the Crown of Eleven. And by the sacred scepter of the Queen." She broke down and we hugged each other and cried until Larota told us it was time to go.

"Hey guys," she said surprised to see us all red eyed. "We're packing the van. Leo says you guys better hurry up." I nodded and went to blow out the candles. Amoly took down the shrine and put it gingerly in a box as if it were an explosive device.

"It doesn't feel right, leaving without Venus." Amoly muttered under her breath as we packed the van.

"I know." I said. "But we have to get the stone back to Queen Yuna." She nodded.

(Venus pov)

"Alright. Everybody ready?" I asked surveying the room. I have to give myself a pat on the back. Who knew I could sew like Gwen back in Camelot? The clothes I sewed them look like the clothes similar to medieval times.

Jack wore a blue knights clothing with a real sword I fashioned out of the spare metal I found around the base. His authentic leather boots were shining in the light, and the black dragon I put on the over dress looked menacing but protective. Miko looked like some sort of punk princess. Her green the color of summer grasses, with a white-laced hem. Her hair was pulled back into a traditional Japanese bun topped with a small silver tiara. If it weren't for her pink highlights, she would have blended in with a medieval crowd perfectly. Raf was like the son of a king, except for his modern glasses, brown hair and eyes. His dark red suit looked strapping on the young genius. The brass buttons glinted in the lights, his light blue banner shining with fake medals and medallions.

"I look stupid." Proclaimed Miko, trying to move in her tight dress. "I can't even move. How do you expect me to dance?"

I rolled my eyes. "You and your ego. Ladies of the court didn't dance to funky beats, or raps, but to smooth, elegant music, brought forth by beautiful instruments such as the lyre or harp or flute." I said swaying as if a small current was moving me. "And they waited, waited to be offered to dance by a noble man, or a knight, or a prince. The candles making the light soft and the mood beautiful, and outside…outside the stars twinkled in and out, as if trying to out shine the moon." They just stared at me, like I lost my mind.

"Deep man." Whispered Miko.

"You say that like you were there." Said Raf, still trying to get used to his spiky hair being brushed and pulled back. I smirked.

"I was." I said reliving that feast after the harvest in Camelot. "I attended a ball, a harvest ball in Camelot." Raf's jaw hit the floor and he had a small problem picking it up.

"B-but Camelot was a myth!" he shouted in protest. I raised an eyebrow at him. "They never found any ruins or historical records saying that Camelot or even King Arthur really existed."

"Well it did. And I-I danced with King Arthur himself." I paused remembering his eyes and the courtiers look of shock when he asked me to dance. "Actually, it was _Prince_ Arthur at that point of time."

Raf shook his head in disbelief, apparently giving up the argument. "O-okay. We're ready, but you can go looking like that." He said pointing to my green skin and giant shell. I smirked.

"That's because, I'm not ready." I whispered all mysterious like. Twirling, I mumbled the spell under my breath that turned me human. I felt the silky folds of the dress I wore to the harvest feast. I stopped twirling when I felt the spell finish.

I breathed in the oil smelling base as I took in the shocked expression of all bots and humans. I looked down and saw the silky, frozen light blue dress brought to me the future Queen of Camelot, and maid to the Lady Morgana. I carefully patted my hair and found it up in a high ponytail, my teak hair longer than I remembered. A gold necklace with a blue stone in the middle glinted around my neck.

"Beautiful," breathlessly said Jack.

"She has the beauty of a Queen does she not?" Asked a voice. We all turned to see Queen Yuna, or at least I thought it was Queen Yuna. Her hair was almost stark grey with a few teaks colored hair sticking out. Her face was lined with a few wrinkles. The only thing that told me that this old woman was Queen Yuna were her frozen blue eyes that glinted with excitement and amusement.

"Queen Yuna?" I asked shocked. "What's happened to you?"

"Venus you know her?" Asked Arcee her blasters trained on the Queen.

"Ah, yeah, she's the queen of the universe. Your highness?"

Queen Yuna just sighed sadly, that twinkle in her eyes gone down to mere embers. "The universe, my dear heir. The universe is tearing itself apart at the seams, practically unraveling and it is taking all of my willpower and life force to keep from imploding."

"What about the stones?" I asked completely self-conscious of Miko muttering under her breath, "Princess? Camelot? What?"

"You must hurry to find the rest of the nine stones, that are scattered across the universe and reconstruct the Throne of Gold." I nodded. "A warning: old enemies are closing in and they will not be merciful." She held out her hand and a small bubble appeared. In that bubble, an image played like a loop video: a tall skeleton dog, a giant tiger with a gun, an army of ninjas, a mutant fly wearing a lab coat, and a giant poisonous fish with silver robot legs, stalked in the shadows nearing the town center.

"They are under the orders of an evil master: the Shredder. And _he _is under the orders of Kraang Prime and Megatron."

"Will my family be there?" I asked surprised that Shredder is taking orders.

"Only you can find that out. I leave you for now, but again I must implore you: hurry and find the stones. This will most likely be the last time I can speak to you in the world of flesh." She turned but stopped as if she forgot. "Oh and a present for you." She handed me her staff, the ivory staff fitting beautifully in my hand, as if it was custom made for me. The stone on top of it, was a stone as blue as the sky, dotted with white like pure white clouds. "Keep it and use it. It will help you channel your energy better. Farewell Venus. The next time we meet, it will be under…. Less pleasant circumstances." And with that, she dissolved in a flash of light.

The room was quiet, until Jack looked at his watch. "Uh, guys we're going to be late if we don't leave." I nodded and three of the five Autobots transformed. I looked back at the spot where Queen Yuna vanished and thought about what she said.

_The next time we meet, it will be under…. Less pleasant circumstances_. She had warned. I wondered what she meant by that.

A car horn jumped me from my thoughts. "Yo Venus move it! We're late." Shouted Miko. I rolled my eyes and hopped in with Raf, my wings hooked up to a small invisible string so it would look like I had fake wings on.

I took a deep breath as we barreled out into the cool spring night.

(Tanlena pov)

"Ugh this is demeaning," I whisper shouted as we, packed into the back of the party wagon like sardines, tried to read every monitor and screen that we packed into the back.

"Well it was your idea," Don whisper shouted back. I totally wondered what possessed me to make this idea. The Spark of the Earth felt warm against my skin. This was the stone that had brought so much sorrow to this family, so much trouble, but it might save the universe.

"Tanlena!" Whispered Mikey, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yes?" I asked.

"April and Casey are in." Said Mikey. I nodded, turning on the radio and putting on the headset.

"'Fighting turtle' and 'Papa Snail' this is Alpha party van, do you read?" I said turning a knob to find the right frequencies. So far I got only static. Then I heard something that made me turn back. It was April!

_"Alpha party van this is 'fighting turtle', do you read?" _

"We read you loud and clear, 'fighting turtle'. 'Papa snail'? Are you there?"

I hear a small annoying grunt. "_Whose idea was it to name me 'Papa snail'?" _

"Just answer the question. Do you read us loud and clear?" I heard Casey sigh in annoyance.

_"Yeah, I read you Alpha party van." _

_ "_Good, now I need you two to look around you and act as normal as you can. Do not what ever you do look suspicious."

"_Roger." _Answered the upbeat April.

"_Whatever." _Answered an annoyed Casey.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Larota, her voice telling me she was itching to bash some brains in.

"Now? Now we wait for them to give the signal." I said, itching to bash some brains in too. But I was patient.

(April pov)

"Roger," I said turning my COM on silent. I looked around the dance floor and it was astonishing, really all out. They had beautiful fairy lights hanging from the trees, a buffet table spread out with marvelous pastries and goodies, with a punch bowl. The music was classical music, played by real musicians with lyres, harps, flutes, loots and other medieval instruments. Adults, whom I assumed were teacher chaperone, patrolled the edges of the dance, where the light met with the dark.

My ninja senses were on high alert, my eyes going over everyone, looking for deeper shadows, anything that was a possible threat.

I heard Casey sigh in boredom. Leo's knight uniform fit him pretty well, and it kind of made him a little buff.

"What are we going to do? Dance?" He scoffed. "Casey Jones doesn't dance."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the roar of three vehicles exploded, drowning out the music. I craned my neck to see a black and yellow muscle car, a green Ford Hybrid jeep, and a blue and silver motorcycle pull up.

A girl in a green dress and a silver tiara got out of the driver's side of the green car, a boy in a blue knights costume got off the motorcycle and a young boy in a prince's costume and girl in a silk blue dress got out of the muscle car. I gasped in shock. THE GIRL LOOKED JUST LIKE VENUS!

Casey turned toward me, his eyes scanning until he followed my eyes.

"V-venus?" He whispered in shock. I agreed with him on that the girl looked just like Venus, but Venus was a mutant, not a human. I looked over her more precisely, Master Splinter's voice telling me to take in every little detail.

Like Venus this girl had frozen blue eyes, like a lake in the Alaskan wilderness in the middle of winter. On her back, fake icy blue wings bobbed with her, the feathers shining as if they had been sprinkled with gold, her teak hair about shoulder length, which was tied up into a high ponytail. In her hand an ivory staff with a large blue stone made her look like an angelic witch, and around her neck, an icy blue stone like her eyes, hung on a chain of gold. She smiled and the dance floor got a million times brighter.

"Casey…Casey," I said shaking out of my shock, "contact the guys. They need to know that Venus is here." He nodded and turned his COM on.

(Tanlena pov)

"This is Alpha party van, roger." I said. Casey spoke that made my heart almost stop. I tried to take a breath but I seemed to forget how to inhale.

"Tanlena? What is it?" Asked Don, noticing my saucer wide eyes.

"V-Venus," I got out, "she's here." Amoly and Larota overheard and their smiles stretched from ear to ear. Suddenly the monitor beeped, showing a ton of blinking green dots, which told us an army of foot soldiers and four evil mutants were on their way and they were closing in fast.

"April and Casey we've got a code yellow-green," I said, turning my earpieces to reach both of their frequencies. "Get into position, we'll be there in a few. What we need you guys to do is cut the power before they get here."

_"How long till they get here?"_ Asked April.

"By the looks of it," I said hoping the panic showing in my voice. I felt my stomach do a backflip dive. "F-five minutes."

_"Okay, we'll find the power source and cut it. And Tanlena, it'll be okay. April out."_

I took a deep labored breath, as Leo and the others got ready to fight. Venus…she was here and alive, and by the sounds of it, almost finished healing. My heart felt lighter than it had been in days, as I grabbed by quiver and bow, including Venus's chigiriki. I don't remember if I giggled under my breath as we waited for the lights to go out, but I remember the others looking like I was crazy.

_Venus is alive_, I thought, _I am going to show her how much I learned_.

(Venus pov)

My eyes met April's but I quickly adverted them before she noticed. I saw the party van parked in the parking lot, its windows tinted.

_That's odd_, I thought, _unless the guys are hiding in the back. _I took a deep breath as I stepped on the dance floor. I felt April and Casey's glare from where they were, but I acted normal. Everybody turned and started, as if I was an alien that fell out of the sky.

"So," I said trying to sound nonchalant, "care to dance, my brave and noble knight?" I held out my hand. Jack nodded but before he could take it guy with red hair butted in. He was also wearing a knights costume but his looked store bought.

_Probably was_, I thought with disgust.

"I'll be happy to take it." He said, too much of the dismay of Jack.

"She was asking me Vince," muttered Jack.

Vince ignored him, which really ticked _me_ off, but I was clever. I looked over Vince's shoulder and saw a girl with red hair, in a beautiful sleeveless light pink dress, looking depressed and cold.

"You know what, Jack?" I said before pulling him close, and _kissing_ him. I felt the shock from April and Casey, and I could only imagine that they were having trouble with their jaws.

When I pulled back, I saw Vince stare at me with wide eyes and look of surprise I scoffed.

"You my 'good sir'," I said making air quotes, "are a disgusting pig, who only loves a girl for her looks. And may God have mercy for the girl who says yes and stays with you." I said and stormed off. Once we were by the buffet table I let my façade fall, dissolving into a giggling mess. Jack was the same way when he got to the buffet table.

"Oh my gosh, did you see his face?" I asked, through my giggle fit.

He nodded, his eyes shining with amusement and awe. "Yeah. No girl will go within three feet of him." I giggled again. His eyebrows shot up suddenly and he got this serious look on his face. The musicians who were playing a giddy jig, suddenly started to play a slow song.

Jack held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" I probably blushed, but a voice in my head told it off.

_You love Leo remember?_ I reminded me, _to be a queen you must loyal and pure. _

_Okay mom_, I shot back.

He leaded me to the open-air pavilion, as the crowd parted for us. I noticed April and Casey had split each searching for something. My ninja senses were back on alert, remembering that Yuna had told me that Rahzar, Fishface, Tigerclaw, Baxter Stockmanfly, and a whole bunch of foot soldiers were heading this way.

As we reached the pavilion, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone or some_thing _was watching us, and they were not happy.

"Jack," I whispered under my breath, the loud enough for him to hear me over the music, "remember what Yuna said, back at the base?"

He nodded his head so slowly; it looked like he was bobbing his head to the beat. "Yeah," he said barely moving his lips, "about your old enemies, coming to get you. What about them?"

"They're here," I said, sweat running down my neck. My heart was pounding like a runaway horse. "They are here, staking this place out. When I say so, find Raf and Miko. I don't want you guys getting hurt on my account. Find them, get somewhere safe, and don't come out till it's over. Understand?"

"Okay." He said, looking quite calm for something so strange.

"Good," I said. I glanced behind me at saw a deeper shadow that had not been there a minute ago. Tigerclaw. I took a deep breath, and nodded to Jack. We pulled apart as soon as the song was over and we parted, him to find Raf and Miko, me to find a way to protect all these people without revealing myself.

Sierra came up, her face bright and happy, compared to what happened with Vince. She was carrying two envelopes, and an older man whom I assumed was the principle trailed her.

"Welcome to Memorial High's Spring Gala!" He said into the microphone and the crowd erupted in cheer. I took deep breath after deep breath, wondering if I could take them all, as I backed deeper into the crowd.

"Everyone enjoying the evening?" More applaud. "We have tallied the votes up and have your chosen King and Queen of the annual Spring Gala here." Sierra held up the two envelopes, and handed one to the principal. "Your King is," the crowd was dead quiet. "JACKSON DARBY!" The crowd burst into a cheer so ear shattering I don't think Raphael's drumming could equal it. Jack made his way up to the stage, rubbing his neck self-consciously. Sierra placed the crown on his head and gave him a huge hug.

_They made a cute couple_, I thought as Sierra handed the principal the second envelope

"And your queen for this evening is: VENUS DE MILO!" My heart stopped. As I walked up there, small shadows moved, and I glanced that way just in time to see what looked like shells disappear into the bushes.

_Thank God_, I thought as I was crowned. As soon as Sierra hugged me, I heard a scream from the far back. The crowd scattered to reveal a giant dog-like mutant, whose fur was as black as night, and whose rib cage was showing. The running students were corralled back to the middle of the of dance floor, by Tigerclaw, roaring as loud as he can. Robotic foot soldiers melted out of the shadows. I clenched my fist. Fishface dropped out of the sky, his robotic feet crushing the pavement under him. Above him, Stockmanfly appeared, his lab coat still on his human body.

"AWWWW," said Rahzar, his voice gravelly as if he had smoked three boxes of cigarettes before he came. "I'm sorry principal Winston, but there will not be a slow dance."

Chapter 8: Tanlena to the rescue (Venus pov)

They herded us towards the middle, with foot bots guarding us, making sure no body came in and no body went out. Well, I guess they weren't ready for a kunoichi in their mist.

As the foot bots took Jack and mine's arm, they dragged us towards the others who were crouching and sobbing.

"Ah yes," said Tigerclaw, checking me over like a prized sheep, "these will do nicely. Lord Megatron will be most pleased."

I gasped but quickly covered it with a cough. Lord Megatron, wanted _us_?

"Yes" said Fishface, walking towards Sierra, putting his poison injected fang closed to her face. She flinched. "These…_specimens _look delicious." He opened and snapped his jaw for emphasis while Sierra continued to whimper.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Miko, standing up. She had torn her dress at the hem, as if she intended to fight.

_Jack was right_, I thought as Tigerclaw stalked over to her, _she _would _get herself killed one day. _

"I think Master Shredder and Lord Megatron will be okay without this one." Said Tigerclaw, picking her up by her throat.

"NO!" I shouted before I could stop my self. Tigerclaw put Miko down, with Raf running up to her. The tiger mutant slowly stalked back towards me, his eyes gleaming with evil.

"What did you say, little girl?" He asked slowly.

"I said, no." I replied, my face stone cold, but my heart pounding.

Tigerclaw just smirked, as if I just signed my death warrant. "Bring her here." He growled, gesturing towards the middle of the dance floor.

"I WANT YOU ALL TO SEE THIS GIRL." He shouted so the whole courtyard could here. The foot bots forced me to my knees and I knew what was going on. I was about to be executed, about to be made an example of. How cliché.

"SHE WILL BE MADE AN EXAMPLE OF! THIS IS WHAT AWAITS THOSE WHO DEFY US, YOUR NEW MASTERS!" He said cocking his gun and putting it to my head. "ALL THAT DEFY US, will be…. destroyed." I heard the swish of a small throwing star. I glanced up and saw a throwing star with a small turtle on it, lodged in the barrel of Tigerclaw's gun.

_Leo,_ I thought relaxingly. Tigerclaw growled in frustration, as he turned me towards him.

"How about I just kill you with my bear paws?" he asked putting his hands around my neck.

"How about…we kick your butt?" I chocked out. His face was so funny I almost laughed. I managed to kick him in his sensitive spot (who knew mutant tigers had the same sensitive spot as a regular human male?) and knock the wind out of him. I looked around the faces of the other mutants.

"Well?" asked Rahzar in annoyance. "Get her." A whole bunch of foot soldiers came rushing out and the dance just got better.

(Tanlena pov)

OMG! Venus is here, alive, and kicking butt! I almost laughed out loud as she kneaded Tigerclaw in the gut. I wanted to go and help her, (she couldn't hold off all those foot bots could she?) but Leo held us back.

"We have to wait until April and Casey cut the power." He reminded us.

"But what if they were captured?" I asked frustratingly.

He still shook his head. "We can't afford to get caught by this many people." Raph rolled his eyes.

"What about Venus? She can't hold off that many bots on her own with out revealing her magic."

As if on cue, Venus cried out in pain. I looked to see Venus being held at the throat by the one the guys told me was Rahzar. I could tell she wanted to flap her wings, but she would never leave these innocents behind.

I felt power rush into me, and I looked down to see the stone pulsate, like a heart.

"I'm not going to sit idly by while my sister gets killed. Never again." I turned and kissed Don on the lips. I was as surprised as he was, but I didn't pull away. When I pulled back, his face was Christmas red. "For good luck." I said and I dashed out of the bush before Leo could grab, or I could die of embarrassment.

The eyes of the frightened dance pavilion people followed me, my bow and arrow, Venus's chigiriki clacking behind me, and my earthen brown wings. I heard people muttering prayers, as if they knew this was their last time on earth. The Spark of the Earth pulsed brighter and brighter, as if it could sense its power was about to be needed.

When I was directly behind Rahzar, I shouted, "HEY SCOOBY DOO!" I know, original right?

Rahzar turned, with Venus still in his hands, the stone on her necklace and staff pulsating. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" His lifeless eyes looking me over, but I held firm.

"It is another mutant freak," said Fishface, "one that we can crush and live off of turtle soup for a month."

"Have ya looked in the mirror lately Fishface?" I asked shrugging. "I could easily chop you up and turn you into sushi for a year." That got him mad. He launched himself at me, his mechanical feet poised to crush my lungs. I dropped my bow, much to Venus's and the crowd's astonishment, and got in a stance. When the fish mutant was not three feet, I raised a wall of earth, and he slammed into that wall with such force that it pushed him back.

I started out slowly, only raising walls of earth, and when he pushed back in my mind I dropped it, and put up another one. But soon I was sending him balls of earth, battling rams of dirt, and energy of soil. But he kept coming.

I made the mistake of glancing over my shoulders, and was surprised that Leo and the others helping the hostage crowd and destroying the foot bots. Venus was still struggling against Rahzar, while Tigerclaw was knocked out for the count. In my moment of distraction, Fishface's foot connected with my chest and I soared back wards.

I heard Venus shout, "NO!" but her words were cut off by. When I looked up, Rahzar was towering over her, his claws poised for the kill. Fishface was closing in, slowly, as if he was a predator who knew its prey was done for.

I unsteadily got to my feet, the Spark of the Earth's light near blinding. "You…will…never hurt…anymore…of my family…. AGAIN!" And with that I blacked out, the last thing running through my mind was the power overload the stone gave me.

(Venus pov)

As Tanlena rose of the ground, the fighting stopped around us. The frightened crowd evacuating with help of Amoly and Mikey.

"What the shell?" I heard Raph mutter. I couldn't believe it either, Tanlena, that down to earth, bookworm who had the biggest crush on Donnie, was hovering five feet off the ground surrounded in a lavender light with earthen brown wings, while she controlled an ancient stone with the power to wipe out everyone off the face of the earth. I'll admit, this was not a normal day.

_You have destroyed the sacred peace of the universe_, her voice resonated through the earth and up into our ears. _For that, you have been forced at the feet of the Queen of the Eleven Universes, Magistrate of Justice, Wearer of the Crown of Eleven. _

_ Now is the time, the_ Queen said in my head, _Use the staff of balance to wipe their essence from the face of this earth._

As Tanlena continued to read off the charges, I chanted under my breath and the stone on the staff glowed. I raised off the ground too, my blue light connected with Tanlena's light, as if they were drawing energy from each other. I breathed, as I heard Tanlena finish the convictions, _you have been found guilty of treason and murder of the innocence. The evil seed in which you carry in your heart has poisoned the earth and it shall be removed. _I watched as tree roots broke from the ground and wound up the legs of the evil mutants.

_I, Tanlena, adviser to the heir of the Throne of Gold have found you guilty and sentence you to death, in the deepest pit of the Earth._ I let loose a small burst of magic, but the built up magic of the two stones, it shook the earth violently, making look like the earth had formed waves like the ocean. It knocked those schmucks out of the world; the last of seeing them is a twinkling start, like at the end of the Pokémon when the villains are thrown out of what ever they are riding and into the sky.

The glow faded around Tanlena and she swooned but I caught her just before she tripped. Her eyes focused on my and they instantly filled with tears of happiness.

"Venus," she said hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too, brainiac," I said sobbing little. I felt another hand on my shoulder and found Leo, looking a little exhausted, but happy. I jumped on him, tackling him down to the ground.

"Alright," he chocked out as I only squeezed tighter, "Cant. Breathe."

"Oh sorry," I said releasing him. I saw Jack Miko and Raf, run up to us, their faces as shocked if not terrified.

"Dude, that was so cool!" Miko pumping her fists in the air, bits of her dress on the floor. They spotted my family and stopped.

"We need to go," I said, trying to stop the tears flowing, "Tell Optimus thank you for taking me in." The nodded and turned towards their guardians.

"Oh and guys," I called back. They turned. "The war with the Decepitcons is nearing the end, but the closer it gets, the more dangerous it gets." They nodded and disappeared in the ground bridge.

"Well," Said Mikey, "where too next?"

I looked at the staff I held in my hands, the stone glowing. I breathed deeply, trying to control my heart. "To where ever the stone takes us." I slammed the butt of the staff on the ground and a pink tinted portal popped up. We walked through the portal, and I felt powerful. We were so close, with only nine more stones left.

_Maybe this will be easier than the last one_, I thought.

Epilogue

_The corporate CEO sat at his desk, his face clear of emotions as he stared out of his window which overlooked the beautiful city of New York, listening to Doctor Octavian ramble about his new machine that will get that reckless Spiderman's DNA. _

_ "Sir," said Mr. Osborn's assistant, "your son is here to see you." He rolled his eyes. Didn't Harry know not disturb him while he was working? Mr. Osborn sighed in annoyance. _

_ "I'll get back to you Octavian. Find that energy source," Said Osborn before shutting the screen off. Just then Mr. Osborn's high schools son Harry walked in with his friend Peter Parker. _

_ "Ah, Harry. So nice of you to visit me. And I see your young friend Mr. Parker is with you." _

_ "Yeah dad," Harry said, his voice had the slightest bit of annoyance. Suddenly a phone rang, which Parker answered. He talked into for a few minutes before hanging up._

_ "Excuse me sir, but I have to go. My Aunt May is leaving town and I have…to water the plants." He said. _

_ "Very well," the villain in disguise said, "say hi to your Aunt for me." He nodded and he ran out of the room. _

_Meanwhile…._

_"Sir," Said one of the newer recruits, "We have a massive energy flocculation in the middle of downtown Manhattan." _

_ The one eyed director nodded. "Does the energy have a signature?"_

_ The recruit shook his head. Fury sighed, knowing that a headache was about to rear its ugly head, so to speak. "Assemble the team." _

_ Fury walked off, his black cape flowing behind him. He would have to find this source before his enemies found it. _

_To be continued… _


End file.
